


Just Me

by Erica_likes_to_write



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Post 4.12, Protective Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_likes_to_write/pseuds/Erica_likes_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Ian cheating on Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Me

He should have been enjoying himself. Svetlana was watching the baby at home so it was just Mickey, Iggy and Mandy. The three siblings didn't often hang out so Mickey had been looking forward to getting drinks together at The Alibi.

He should have been enjoying himself but he wasn't because about an hour prior, Ian Gallagher had walked in.

The first thing Mickey noticed was that he looked good. It was a stormy night and Ian came in with his shirt sticking to him as he ran a hand through his red hair, which was damp and messy around his face. The second thing Mickey noticed was that he was alone.

They almost instantly made eye contact and Mickey had never seen the redhead look more sad before Ian quickly looked away. Mickey's eyes followed the younger boy as he took a seat at the bar, shivering slightly. Mickey was suddenly aware of the chill in the air and realized that Ian was probably freezing under those wet clothes. Mickey's hands involuntarily went to the hoodie laying on the booth beside him, his fingers itching to wrap it around Ian's shoulders but he fought the urge.

The bar was crowded but Mickey had a clear view of Ian that was only obscured when someone happened to walk past. Mickey was suddenly aware that Mandy was talking to him but he was distracted because Kev was bringing Ian a beer and the kid wasn't supposed to be drinking on his medication. "Mickey!"

He turned his attention to his sister who wore a mildly annoyed expression. "Either go over there and talk to him or forget about him and talk to us. But don't sit here pretending to socialize with us if you're just going to be pining after him the entire night."

"I'm not pining."

Mandy raised her eyebrows. "No?"

"No, I'm worried. Shitheads not supposed to be drinking."

Iggy, either uncomfortable or just bored, stood. "Round two is on me." He headed to the bar.

Mandy rolled her eyes at Mickey. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why bother breaking up with him when you know you're going to get back together?"

"You know why. He cheated on me."

"So the fuck what?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "You serious right now?"

Mandy shook her head. "I'm not saying it's not really shitty what he did. But you're in love with him. So this is stupid. Stop punishing him because you're really just punishing yourself."

Iggy returned to the table. Mickey took his beer and turned to Iggy. "So you seeing anyone?"

 

The moment his eyes met Mickey's, Ian wanted to turn right around and leave but he couldn't. For one thing, it was pouring outside and for another, it would be humiliating. Instead, Ian quickly looked away before making his way to the bar. He hadn't planned on being there. He had been out for a walk to clear his head when suddenly there was a downpour from above.

Ian sat down on a barstool and shivered. It was drafty in the bar and he was pretty soaked. Kev brought him a beer and Ian nodded sheepishly. "Thanks."

Kev bit his lip. "Look, Ian, I hope you don't think that . . ."

"Kev, please." Ian cut him off, looking away.

"I wasn't trying to be in your business. I was just concerned about you. It seemed so . . . out of character."

Ian shook his head, now looking down at his beer, anywhere but Kev's eyes. "It's okay. I just really don't want to talk about it."

Ian drank his beer, feeling smaller and more insignificant than the cockroach he watched scamper across the bar. He had cheated on Mickey. After all that Mickey had done for him, he had hooked up with some stranger behind a grocery store. He didn't even know why he had done it. He seemed to be doing a lot of impulsive things lately.

Mickey never would have found out if Kev hadn't seen him and told Mickey. Ian thought that Mickey would have a million questions but he didn't ask Ian anything except for him to leave. So Ian had reluctantly packed his stuff and returned to the Gallagher house. That had been exactly one week before. One long, lonely week. 

Suddenly, a man sat on the stool beside him. "Guess you don't watch the news."

"What?" Ian finally turned to look at the man beside him. He looked to be about thirty years older than Ian and grinning at him stupidly. Ian sighed, annoyed and wondering why gross old men were drawn to him like flies to shit.

The man gestured toward Ian's clothes. "You're soaking wet. They've been predicting rain all week."

Ian nodded and turned back to his drink. He really wasn't in the mood to be hit on.

The guy motioned Kev over. "Two beers. One for me and another for my friend here. Sorry, didn't catch your name."

Ian was about to tell the guy off when his eyes met Kev's. The bartender was looking at him intensely, waiting to see what he would do, and suddenly Ian was angry. Fuck Kevin. Ian could accept a drink from anyone he wanted. He was single now, thanks to Kev. Plus, he was feeling pretty shitty so a second beer was appealing. He took the beer in his hand. "Thanks. My name's Ian."

 

Iggy had been in the middle of a story about the latest girl he was banging when Mickey slammed his drink down. "The fuck?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Problem?"

"He's having a second drink. What the hell is he thinking?"

"Seriously? Mickey, go over there and make up with your boyfriend. You know you want to."

But Mickey, stubborn as ever, shook his head. "I'm fine. Just not gonna look at him."

 

Turns out the old guy's name was Henry and he was a perverted and persistsnt fucker. Apparently, he had made a fortune selling crap to dollar stores, which is what had brought him to the south side to begin with. He had been thirsty after a long day of peddling his crap and decided to stop by the Alibi for a quick drink or two before heading back to his mansion in the suburbs. But then he had spotted Ian.

He had spent the past twenty minutes trying to convince Ian to go to a hotel with him. He couldn't take him home because, of course, the wife and kids were there. "Come on, Ian. We'll stay somewhere swanky. Order some room service or get trashed at the hotel lounge and then go back to the room and drink champagne in the hot tub together."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Hot tub? Whatever. Thanks but I'm not interested."

The guy's hand was suddenly on his leg. He leaned in so close to him that Ian thought for a second the guy was going to nibble his ear. The hand rubbed on his thigh. "I always get a room with a hot tub."

Ian cringed at the man's hot breath in his ear, put a hand on his shoulder and pushed the guy away from him. "Dude, ever heard of personal space?"

The guy's hand had briefly slid off Ian's leg but the man instantly put it back, this time it was squeezing and traveling upwards toward Ian's crotch. The guy was drunk and Ian didn't want to make a scene but he was starting to get really pissed off. The hand continued to travel upward until it came to rest on Ian's inner thigh, just inches from Ian's dick. Ian looked down at his own lap, feeling rage boiling inside him. Then, he looked back up at Henry who was smirking at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

 

Mickey had long ago stopped even trying to pretend to be paying attention to the conversation going on at his table. Instead, he was glued to the scene playing out at the bar. Ian clearly wasn't interested in the creepy old dude next to him and the creepy old dude was getting increasingly aggressive. When the perv put his filthy paw on Ian's thigh it was the last straw for Mickey.

He was at the bar a moment later. He grabbed a surprised Ian by the arm and pulled him up off his stool. "We're leaving."

The old guy looked Mickey up and down. "Actually, Ian and I were about to head uptown to get a room. Why don't you join us?"

Ian turned red, embarrassed. "No we weren't. That wasn't happening."

Mickey turned to the old guy, still holding Ian by his arm. "Fuck off. We're heading downtown to my shitty house and you're not invited."

 

Mickey pulled Ian out of the bar and started roughly dragging him down the street before Ian wiggled out of his grasp. "Mickey, what the hell? I can take care of myself. I wasn't going anywhere with him."

Mickey's face was red with anger and his voice was raised. "You think I'm going to sit there and watch some old perv molest you and not do anything about it?"

Ian was angry too. He got up in Mickey's face, his voice raised to match Mickey's volume. "I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself!"

"Yeah? Then do a better fucking job of it!"

They both stood glaring at each other, breathing hard. Finally, Ian spoke. "What did you expect me to do, Mick?"

"Try punching him in the fucking face next time. That's what I would do if some asshole grabbed my thigh like that. Jesus Christ, Ian. People don't have the right to touch you."

Ian sighed heavily. "I'm tired, Mick. Tired of dealing with these guys, tired of fighting with you. It's been a rough week. I just wanna go home."

Ian turned and began walking in the other direction when Mickey spoke quietly. "Wait." When Ian turned, eyebrows raised, Mickey continued. "I don't want you to go."

 

Ten minutes later, Mickey was pulling Ian by the hand through the Milkovich living room. Two of his brothers were watching tv on the couch but Mickey pulled Ian right past them and into his bedroom where he closed the door behind them before pushing Ian down onto his bed.

Ian was on his back and Mickey leaned down and undid his jeans before pulling them off along with Ian's underwear. Then, he climbed on top of the younger boy and began unbuttoning Ian's shirt. "What's with you and these plaid shirts, man? You could at least leave it unbuttoned."

"Well, I wasn't exactly anticipating this happening or maybe I would have dressed differently."

Mickey got the last button undone and pulled the shirt off before straddling Ian and pulling his tee shirt over his head. He looked down at the other boy now completely naked.

Ian felt oddly vulnerable laying there totally naked while Mickey was still clothed. Mickey was looking at him but Ian couldn't read his face at all. "Mick, what are you doing? You kicked me out a week ago. Now you want to fuck me? I don't want to if that's all that this is." 

Mickey leaned down and pressed his lips to Ian's but Ian didn't reciprocate. Mickey pulled his lips away and looked down at that beautiful face that he had missed so much. Ian was frowning with worry and confusion. Mickey hated seeing him like that. He touched his cheek. "I kicked you out because you lied to me and cheated on me. But it doesn't change how I fucking feel about you. You could never be just a fuck to me."

Ian looked away, feeling shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry for that. I'm going through shit right now. I'm . . . struggling."

Mickey touched his chin, gently turning his face back to look at him. "And I'll be there with you. Through everything. But I won't share you with other guys. I forgive you but going forward it's got to be just me. Promise me."

Ian nodded. "I promise. And you?"

"Ian, it's always been just you."

Ian grinned. "And Angie Zago."

Mickey's face broke into a smile and he laughed before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend tenderly. This time, Ian returned the kiss as he slid his hands under the waistband of Mickey's pants.


End file.
